Isn't there any hope? When you least expect
by Gaelcelt
Summary: Ted is suffering from a breakup and Emmett lends him a shoulder. Emmett suddenly finds that he loves Ted. Just fluff.


I own none of these characters; they belong to Queer as Folk and nobody else.

I'm afraid that I'm not an expert of Queer As Folk, so bear with me.

Isn't There Any Hope? When You Least Expect...

Ted slammed the door. He did not want to see anyone.

"_Why?! Why do I always have trouble with men...?"_

Luke, his latest flame, he who was so sweet, so cute, so open-minded, found that he could not bear Ted's career in the porn trade. He broke off their relationship that afternoon.

"Hel-lo, sweetums, how was your day?"

Ted grimaced. _"Oh God, not now Emmett! I don't want to see anyone now!"_

He turned away from Emmett as he entered the room.

"What's wrong, Ted? Why so stressed?" Emmett's sickeningly happy voice quickly lost its carefree tone. When Ted didn't respond, he sensed the danger signals.

Still, knowing that Ted could blow up, Emmett took his chance and approached gingerly.

"Wha-?"

"We broke up."

His voice was low, with an edge to it.

"Oh, Ted, I'm sorry..."

"Why me? Why is it when I think that I've found love, then they either turn out to have some nasty secret or can't accept part of me...?"

His voice had gone husky and his shoulders started convulsing...

"C'mere, honey! Shhhh... don't cry..."

Ted collapsed in Emmett's arms.

Emmett didn't know what to say. All that he could do was hold him until he stopped crying.

He'd never seen Ted break down like this before. In all of the time that they'd been friends, roommates, he never saw anything like he was seeing then. He didn't care that his favorite shirt was getting wet... his heart stirred in a way for Ted that he never expected it to...

"_What... is this possible... am I in love with him...?"_ Emmett was startled by that thought. He knew better than to try to court someone who recently broke up.

But this was Ted. He knew Ted...

Muffled sobs brought him back to reality.

Emmett felt his breath catch as he stared into Ted's ruddy face. Despite the tears, the exhausted eyes, Ted was so beautiful. Gone was the hard-as-nails mask, in its place was vulnerability, yearning.

"Emmett, isn't there any hope?"

"Sweetie, of course there is. Somewhere, sometime, you will find that special someone."

"Do– do you really think so?"

"Of course! You will make someone very happy..."

"Thank you..." Ted squeaked, lowering his face again...

Emmett hesitated, afraid of ruining a friendship. _"What if he doesn't feel towards me...? After all, it is too soon after a breakup..."_

He swallowed the need to tell Ted. Although he was attracted to Ted, what he really wanted was what he was doing now: holding him, kissing him, providing a shoulder. He was content with that.

—_A week later_—

"Hel-lo, sweetums! How was your day?"

"Pretty good," Ted replied, going over the events of that day, "And I'm over Luke. I think that I'll stop dating for a while... I can't face being rejected again."

"Well, are you sure, Ted?"

"I'm sure... why?"

"Well...," Emmett never thought that he'd be so nervous. _"Is this what it's like proposing to someone?"_ "Ted, I've been doing some thinking and... well-well-I..."

A little smile crossed Ted's face... _"Oh God... he's so cute when he's shy...!"_

"It's so difficult for me to say... after your breakup with Luke, maybe this sounds stupid, but I thought that you looked so beautiful... when you were crying... what I'm trying to say is that...

I love you..."

Ted was taken aback. He wasn't surprised and yet he was.

Emmett winced, backing off a little.

"It's true. I didn't know until then, when you came in like you did. I felt miserable when we argued, when you were upset yourself, yet I didn't know why. It does sound dumb, I guess...

I hope that you're not upset in any way because I love you so much... I don't want to lose you..."

An awkward silence descended on them.

Ted ended the awkwardness... he brushed his lips against Emmett's... they'd kissed chastely before, but this was different. Still gentle, but with a deep passion that they did not have before.

Emmett broke the kiss. Both of them were exhausted from it.

"I- I don't know what to say." Emmett exclaimed.

"Neither do I." Ted was blushing mightily.

Emmett smiled. "C'mere."

Ted burrowed into Emmett's shoulder, cherishing every second of it.

—_That night, in bed_—

"I love you." Emmett crooned, gazing into Ted's eyes.

"I love you too." Ted's smile was soft. Their eyes were wet... could they have been so lucky...?

Kissing, they cuddled up in the sheets, savoring their naked skin touching as sleep took them...


End file.
